space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode51
Betty's Backwater Cafe Betty's cafe was a small space station serving Spacers out in the less-traveled region of Istanui Prime. When we arrived we headed to the cafe where we identified some people of interest: * The waitress ** Betty (logger's note: I thought Oz asked and she said she wan't Betty) gave us a rundown on the bounty hunter and the other NPCs of note on the Station. ** She also mentioned that while there had been occasional Reaver attacks in the area that there had been two within the last few days which was unusual. * The bounty hunter ** She was offering a large reward ($500k) for information leading to the whereabouts of a new alien intelligence that had recently arrived via inter-dimensional space tear ** the alien entity appears as silver spheres and consumes other beings it encounters (sort of sounds like The Borg) ** She was not a 3rd-tier NPC despite her level-18 armor, but instead appeared to have some kind of Racial Armor Cap Bonus for being a Rhinocon. * The smuggler ** Captain Barnabus was busy offloading cargo when the more perceptive members of the party (-100 penalty) spotted Zone Alpha markings on some of the crates ** Oz assumed his 'Rogue Prince' personae and haggled him down from $500k to $200k which he wanted on the spot. Luckily, Kiwi had that much cash on hand so he paid and we began loading the crates onto the Hound via Pete-tech tractor beams ** The local Customs officer came by and hassled us a bit but seemed to recognize Oz and backed off ** Barnabus told us a story of infiltration by Reavers and how he had trapped one in his special alien pocket dimension used to transport cattle. The pocket dimension device was built by the same space-folding aliens the Spetznatz were using at the Smoke Ring (i want to say 'chynewith' but know that is horribly wrong). ** Barnabus agreed to give us the location of the alien entity the bounty hunter was seeking in exchange for saving his wife. He wanted her intact which might be a problem. * The survivor ** Pete 'made a friend' with the drunk who turned out to be a Reaver attack survivor ** he told a story of a large black dragon reaver that sounded awful ** Pete liked him so much that he gave him a pistol out of party treasure (definition of 'party treasure' may be a bit vague on this item) After agreeing to save Barnabus' wife we headed to a nearby parking lot with the alien device. We were a little perturbed by the crowd that formed to watch the action but we were committed, so we plowed on ahead. Pete raised his signal jammer, kiwi raised his reaver bubble, and we turned on the device. Out popped FIVE reavers instead of the one we were expecting. One of them looked vaguely female but our plan to Gaze her immediately was thwarted by an improved darkness bubble, (which proved to be resistant to brightness, but appeared to at least take Soul Armor hits instead). The fight was on! We left off with Pete calling for help (which started on segment three) as he translocated himself and the female reaver-darkness-bubble-host away for a little 1:1 time. The Reavers are going to know where we are now but we couldn't leave a Reaver behind to potentially kill other innocents. Sometimes the right thing is not necessarily the best thing. 33 Genaric 11 Mystic for the logger . Back to Space Junk LogCategory:Space Junk